


every time i look at you, it's like the first time

by MelikaElena



Series: a satellite, stars, and an ocean behind you [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I promise it'll make sense, M/M, Male Friendship, Male romance, Modern AU, Neil DeGrasse Tyson - Freeform, feat. our fave MOC, we've got everything in this fic:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaElena/pseuds/MelikaElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller sighed. “Happy, like, twenty-month anniversary or something.”</p><p>“Or something,” Monty mocked. “You know exactly what day it is! And I thought we didn’t celebrate anniversaries like this?” </p><p>Miller glared. “We don’t. It’s purely a coincidence that it happened to be on a Saturday and also a day we were both free for a date.” </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Monty said, obviously in disbelief, but he was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Miller surprises Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time i look at you, it's like the first time

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff it'll make your dentist wince.

“So you’re not going to tell me where we’re going.”

“Nope,” Miller said resolutely, hands stuffed in his corduroys-- but his lips quirked up in that small, secretive smile Monty loved so much, causing the other man to bounce on his toes a little.

“Are you serious?” He exclaimed, grinning widely. “Come _on_ , Nate, the suspense is killing me!”

Miller rolled his eyes. “Firstly, I’m worried that you’re thinking that this is cooler than it is, because it’s not--”

“Then just tell me!”

“Secondly, I thought you _liked_ surprises--”

“I do, but you _never_ surprise me, so--”

“And thirdly,” Miller said, a little smug that his distraction technique had worked. “We’re here.”

Minty stopped. Leaned back on his Converse-clad heels and looked. He blinked. “The-- the Natural History Museum?” He asked. “The Hayden Planetarium?”

“Yup.”

“You-- we went here, like, on our third date and you _hated_ it here.”

Miller bristled. “I did not.”

“You fell asleep,” Monty said flatly.

“I was tired! You dragged me there the day after Octavia’s 25th birthday party.”

“That’s why I only smoked and didn’t drink.”

“Well, that advice is so helpful _now,”_ Miller snarked. Then he sighed. “Anyway, I know how much you love it here so I thought I’d give it another shot. Happy, like, twenty-month anniversary or something.”

“ _Or something,_ ” Monty mocked. “You know exactly what day it is! And I thought we didn’t celebrate anniversaries like this?”

Miller glared. “We don’t. It’s purely a coincidence that it happened to be on a Saturday and also a day we were both free for a date.”

“Uh-huh,” Monty said, obviously in disbelief, but he was grinning. He looked at the entrance and then at his watch. Miller had dragged him out of bed ridiculously early that morning, still in his thick-rimmed hipster glasses that Monty loved and with a cup of hot tea, just the way Monty liked it. “Is it even open?”

“Well,” Miller drawled, “turns out I know a guy who works here, and he said he could let us in fifteen minutes early so we’d have the whole place to ourselves.”

“Is it Neil DeGrasse Tyson?” Monty said. “Tell me it’s Neil DeGrasse Tyson.”

Miller squinted at him. “It’s Wells, Monty,” he said flatly. “Did you forget that he works here now?”

“Oh, right!” Monty said. “Yeah, I knew that. I just…”

“Got overly excited thinking about your lifelong dream to meet Neil DeGrasse Tyson,” Miller sighed. “It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”

Monty looked offended. “I could say the same about you, Grumpy McGrump Pants!”

Miller rolled his eyes and took Monty’s hand. “Come on, we only have fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah, but we’ll stay there longer, right?” Monty asked.

“Whatever you want, but we only have fifteen minutes to fulfill your other lifelong dream.”

Monty frowned. “Wait, which dream was that?”

“Make out under the big dome,” Miller said.

“Oh,” Monty licked his lips. “Yep, that totally is.”

Wells greeted them at the door. “Hey, guys,” he said, “how’s it going?”

“Great,” Miller said. “Thanks for doing this for me-- for us.”

“No problem,” Wells said with a smile and a wink for Miller when Monty wasn’t looking. “We’ll make a science nerd out of you yet, Miller.”

Miller scoffed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, here.”

“We’ll team up on him,” Monty beamed. “Now, come on!” And, as Miller predicted, hurried off without him.

“But really,” Miller said lowly. “Thanks.”

“Good luck,” Wells replied, “although I doubt you need it. I had them change the dome to stars and constellations, hope that’s okay.”

“Perfect,” Miller said, biting his lip.

Wells clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey,” he said, “you’re going to be fine. Monty loves you and you love him.”

Besides Bellamy and Monty, Wells was Miller’s closest friend and Miller knew that Wells would never steer him wrong. That being said, he already knew what Wells was saying, but it helped to hear it out of the level-headed young man’s mouth. “Here goes,” he said.

“I’ll just leave the champagne right outside the door,” Wells smirked.

Miller looked at him incredulously. “This is a children’s museum! Can you even _do_ that?”

Wells rolled his eyes. “We can drink it in my office,” he said. “Now get you ass in there!”

Miller’s still scoffing at Wells when he enters the Planetarium, but he stops dead when he sees, eyes to the sky, silhouette illuminated by the ‘stars’, Monty.

Everything he did and planned was for Monty. He needed to remember that.

Monty turned his head and spotted him. He lit up. “Hey!” he said. “This is _so_ cool.” He strode over to Miller and grabbed his hand, tugging him to the middle. He turned to face Miller and beamed. “Thanks for doing this,” he said softly. “Sorry I didn’t have anything for you for our anniversary.”

Miller cleared his throat. “It’s okay.”

Monty smiled again, giving him a soft kiss before turning his face back up to the stars.

Crap. That was the perfect opening. Miller could feel the back of his neck begin to warm. Oh, shit, he was really going to do this, wasn’t he? He had to act now before it was too late. “You, uh,” he said, “there _is_ something you could do for me.”

Monty laughed. “And what is that?” He turned his head to look at Miller and stilled.

One knee on the ground, Miller pulled out a box-- nestled in it were two rings: one for Monty and one for Miller. He looked up at Monty beneath his long lashes, nervous and hopeful. “You could marry me.”

Monty swallowed. “Nate--”

“I love you,” Miller said. “I knew it-- I knew it when we came to the Planetarium before.”

“You knew that early on?” Monty said softly.

Miller licked his lips. “Monty,” he said, “I loved you before we started going out. I've loved you for ages.”

Monty frowned, tilting his head. “But--”

“When we came to the Planetarium… that’s when I knew I wanted to _marry_ you,” Miller clarified. He remembered that day perfectly-- he’d been hungover, grouchy, and tired when Monty came over that morning, talking excitedly about how excited he was for the Natural History Museum and the Planetarium, a date that Monty had planned the week before that Miller had _completely_ forgotten about.

Not one to break his promises, Miller forced down some water, coffee, and Advil, and Monty had even bought Miller a breakfast sandwich from his favorite bodega down the street. By the time they had reached the museum, Miller had felt vaguely human, although still tired.

After walking around the museum, they were in the Planetarium when Miller had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, feeling safe and drowsy in the dark, warm room. He had woken up twenty minutes later to Monty’s laughter, and, blearily blinking his eyes open, Miller was greeted with the sight of Monty’s smiling face above him, stars and constellations and planets swirling behind him.

And that was it. Miller knew: that was the face he wanted to wake up to every single day for the rest of his life.

“Oh,” Monty said softly.

Miller swallowed. “Is that all-- is that all you’re going to say?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Monty said again, realizing he hadn’t given his answer. His dark eyes crinkled at the corners, his full-blown smile dazzling. “Yes. Nate, of course-- _yes!_ ”

Monty’s eager hands reached for Miller, who stood, the box between them as they kissed under the stars, and Miller fumbled, reaching out to slide the simple silver ring on Monty’s finger without breaking their kiss, and Monty managed the same for Miller.

Breaking apart, Monty took a look at their rings together. “I feel like we just got married,” he said. “We’ve already exchanged rings.”

Miller shrugged. “I like the idea of a small wedding,” he said.

“Yeah,” Monty agreed, “small, but not _that_ small. You know if you got married without Bellamy he would be really upset, right?”

“I guess so. Jasper would be the same way.”

“Jasper would _cry_ ,” Monty said.

Miller looked at his watch. “We still have five minutes of privacy,” he said. “Let’s talk about our friends after.”

Monty’s hands, ring glinting under the stars, were already pulling him close. “Way ahead of you,” he said.

Miller grinned.

* * *

**Bellamy Blake (7:54 PM)**

_Well?_

**Nathan Miller (7:55 PM)**

_Well, what?_

**Bellamy Blake (7:55 PM)**

_No picture, no text… come on, man, this isn’t cool. Are you an engaged man or what?_

**Nathan Miller (8:02 PM)**

_Just make sure you shower beforehand, okay?_

**Bellamy Blake (8:03 PM)**

_Shower before what???? Your wedding????_

**Nathan Miller (8:03 PM)**

_No, dumbass, before I give you the physical affection you so desperately crave._

**Bellamy Blake (8:04 PM)**

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_YES, I GET MY HUG_

**Nathan Miller (8:04 PM)**

_For once in your life, be cool, Blake._

**Bellamy Blake (8:05 PM)**

_Never._

 

**Bellamy Blake (8:07 PM)**

_Congrats. I’m really happy for you._

**Nathan Miller (8:07 PM)**

_Thanks. I’m happy, too._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been to the Natural History Museum, but I haven't yet shelled out the extra $$ to actually go into the Hayden Planetarium, so I don't *quite* know how it works. I just looked up a bunch of pictures and made stuff up. Oh, well!


End file.
